Soul Mates
by navysave
Summary: An ancient magic binds together two witches, though one hasn't been seen since the war and they are both running out of time. -Just a little idea that would not leave me alone! I've not forgotten my other stories, I've just lost my muse. Hopefully this is the beginning to getting it back.-
1. Chapter 1

It had been months, close to a year since the battle of Hogwarts and no one had seen or heard of Hermione. The last anyone had saw of her was walking numbly out of the Great Hall, her eyes unfocused on the bodies and destruction.

Minerva had watched her walk away, happy to give the girl some space but she also worried. She herself had been a young girl in a war before, and while she was never at the forefront as much as Hermione, she knew all to well the toll it took.

Minerva and the remaining staff had taken it upon themselves to repair Hogwarts after the battle, students came in droves to help, but Hermione didn't. The now Headmistress was concerned, but came to the conclusion she would see Hermione at at least one of the many funerals that were to commence the following week but that was not the case.

Minerva attended all of the funerals, always composed and strong though on the inside she felt the opposite. This new title had been placed upon her, along with the hope of the entire magical population of England. The pressure was immense and the emerald eyed witch had not stopped since long before the battle.

"Filius, please do not try to stop me." Minerva spoke, her voice portraying how passionate she felt about her endeavor.

"I will not, but I must ask what you expect to achieve that no one else has?" The short charms professor replied, watching a multitude of emotions pass over his friend's tired face.

"Honestly, I do not know. Though I know I cannae remain here for much longer." She raised her hand to stop an interruption. "I know of my obligations to this school and it's students, but I am afraid that I will be unable to run this school with the whereabouts of one of my students unknown." Filius nodded, looking as though he was thinking something over.

"Minerva... Why do you care so much?" Minerva pursed her lips and then sighed.

"Because, my friend, I do believe her to be my soul mate." She ignored the surprised gasp and guessed the following question. "Yes, I am quite sure. The emotional, and physical, pain I felt when she was 'on the run'... At the time I attributed to stress. Though it all became clear when she returned to the school. The pain left, all I desired was to hold her close to me." She blinked slowly, willing the tears not to fall. "I cannot, and will not, run a school when I am dying. I am not Albus." The charms professor nodded his acceptance.

"Well then I must urge you to find her quickly, Minerva, because neither of you will last much longer apart."

Minerva pulled her muggle coat tighter around her thin frame and waited. She raised her hand to knock again when she heard footsteps and then the door unlock. It opened and warmth hit her, as did disappointment. She could tell by the look on Mrs Granger's face that she hadn't found her daughter. The muggle's eyes widened in surprise and recognition as she stepped aside to let Minerva into her house.

"I assume you're here about 'Mione?" Mrs Granger spoke, gesturing for Minerva to sit across from her on a dining chair in the kitchen. Minerva nodded, sipping from the mug placed on the table in front of her. "No one has heard a peep from her, not even us, for almost a year." There was a long silence.

"Is there anywhere you think she may have ran to?" Minerva asked and Mrs Granger shook her head.

"Not anywhere that I haven't already told Harry, or Ron, or his family... I find that I am losing hope." Mrs Granger's voice cracked as tears fell.

"Put your hope in me." Minerva spoke with conviction.

"And what makes you different?!" Mrs Granger replied, frustrated. "Why would you be able to find her over her best friends?"

"She is my soul mate." Despite Minerva's fast, feline reflexes, she was not quick enough to stop the slap stinging across her face. "Mrs Granger-"

"Don't you dare!" The muggle screeched.

"Please let me explain." There was a long silence.

"I'm listening..." Minerva sighed.

"The common notion of soul mates is based in an ancient magic. Muggles, like yourself, may feel very 'diluted' symptoms of finding your soul mate. However, magical beings experience both physical and emotional distress when separated from their soul mate." Minerva took a deep breath. "I first experienced those... Feelings... When your daughter was a fugitive, I assumed that it was extreme stress, however it became clear to me when Hermione returned that she was my soul mate. The negative feelings disappeared to be replaced with a happiness and light I had not felt in a long time." Minerva stopped, finding herself once again willing the tears not to fall. "We cannae choose who our soul bonds with, if I could I would not have chose Hermione." A single tear dropped off of ebony lashes and was wiped away by elegant fingers before it reached her cheek. "Hermione may be unaware of this, though she will be feeling similar to myself... She is fiercely intelligent and I imagine she will have educated herself." There was a very long silence as Mrs Granger took in the information. "And if she has, she will be aware that, wherever she is, she cannot remain there for much longer." Mrs Granger frowned in confusion. "The pain is debilitating and I fear I am becoming weak. As will she." Minerva stood to leave.

"Please find my baby girl." Mrs Granger begged brokenly as she sobbed. Minerva didn't reply verbally and left the house with a small pop signalling her apparation.

It had been days and Minerva was exhausted. There had been no sign of Hermione, but Minerva felt as though she was getting close. Or was she? It was hard for her to think clearly through the agony she was in. She was in the Forest of Dean, she knew little about the significance of the area, only that this is where the trio of Gryffindor's had been in their time away. She stopped as her feet had carried her to a lake, and to her utmost surprise, one Hermione Granger.

"Hermione..." Minerva's voice was barely a whisper but Hermione had heard it loud and clear, for the first time since she was on the run the terrible pain constricting her chest had disappeared.

"I knew it was just a matter of time until you found me." Hermione spoke, her voice gravelly from months of disuse. "I won't come with you." Minerva frowned.

"I will not ask you to." Hermione chuckled humourlessly.

"But I have to. We have to go together but I won't go back there." Hermione didn't need to specify where 'there' was. Minerva knew she meant Hogwarts.

"Hermione I am not asking you to, it is perhaps the furthest thing from my mind right now." Neither of the two witches had moved physically, the entire forest seemed to be still around them, as though time had stopped. "Please... Can I..." Minerva started, though she couldn't seem to push the words past her lips. She didn't need to as Hermione immediately rushed towards her, wrapping surprisingly lean arms around the tall Scottish witch. The two stood there for what seemed like eternity, holding tightly on to the other, neither willing to let go again.

"I know we can't be apart," Hermione started, "But I meant it when I said I won't go back, I can't, not yet." Minerva nodded slowly.

"We can go anywhere, for now it is of little importance." Hermione smiled gratefully. "But we do have to tell your parents and your friends that you are alive." Hermione looked down, only looking back up when a cool hand tilted her chin upwards. "I know you are scared, I know you think that by seeing them it will bring all of the unwanted memories back... And it may at first, but so will all of the positive memories you shared." Hermione nodded slowly.

"I feel... Bad." Hermione spoke and Minerva smiled slightly at the simple words.

"They will not hate you, Hermione. They will just be happy to know that you are okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had decided, much to Minerva's disappointment, that it would be best if the Scottish witch shared the news of Hermione's well-being to her friends and family while Hermione stayed in Minerva's small cottage in the Scottish tundra. While Minerva was happy that Hermione had found somewhere she so obviously felt safe, she was beginning to worry about Hermione's utter reluctance to step outside her haven.

This is what brought Minerva once again to Mrs Granger's house, only this time it wouldn't be just the two of them. Harry and Ron would also be in attendance, along with young Ginny Weasley, who had been quietly stewing about her best friend's disappearance.

Mrs Granger stepped aside silently to let Minerva in, before closing the door and walking towards the kitchen, the chattering stopped as soon as Minerva entered the room.

"I found her." She spoke, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips at the relief on everyone's faces. "She is taking some time to re-adjust at the moment, but wants you all to know that she is safe." There was a long pause.

"Where is she?" Mrs Granger asked, wiping relieved tears from her face.

"She is currently staying in my home." Mrs Granger nodded, having had some time to accept that her daughter shared an obvious bond with the woman before her.

"Why isn't she here?" Ginny asked, her voice holding a quiet fury.

"Ginny-" Harry began, placing his hand on her arm to quiet her.

"No!" She snatched her arm away and stood, beginning to pace. "She's been gone for almost a year! She's left us to worry ourselves half to death about her and she can't even be arsed to tell us herself that she's ok!"

"Gin you don't know what she's been through-" Ron began, trying to ease his sister's temper.

"No I don't, because she ran away. She left us all Ron! She wasn't the only one going through a bad time! We lost our brother!" Angry tears began to fall from Ginny's eyes as she turned to face away from the group. There was a long silence filled only with Ginny's rattling breaths as she tried to control her emotions.

"When do you think she'll be able to see us?" Harry asked, making Minerva momentarily take her eyes off Ginny's back.

"Regrettably I cannot give you an answer, Harry." She replied. "I wish I could." She admitted. "As soon as she is ready, but not a moment before, I will ensure that she reconnects with you all." Ginny scoffed and shook her head, turning to face Minerva.

"So she can 'reconnect' with you, her old _teacher,_ but not us?! Her _friends and family!"_ There was a charged moment as Ginny and Minerva held eye contact, neither of the two backing down, both Ron and Harry seemed shocked that Ginny had dared blow-up at someone they all respected. "Un-fucking-belivable." Before Minerva could even open her mouth, Mrs Granger stepped in.

"Ginny... You- we all need to trust Minerva." Ginny turned to face her best friend's mother. "Ronald was right, we don't know what she's been through, but I know my daughter best and for her to run away is very telling of just how scared she is. I, for one, am happy she is with Minerva, because I know she is safe and right now that is my primary concern. It should also be yours." Ginny shook her head in anger and apparated from the kitchen with a loud crack. Harry sighed and as Ron stood, he put a hand on his friend's arm.

"I'll go after her mate." Harry said, standing.

"You sure?" Harry nodded and wished both Minerva and Mrs Granger goodbye, before also apparating out of the room. "I suppose I'd better go to, I'll tell mum and everyone that Hermione's ok... I'll also make sure they keep it on the quiet for now." Minerva smiled.

"Thank you Ronald." He smiled and shrugged.

"The less fuss we make about her coming back, the more comfortable she'll be to actually come back... Or at least I hope that's how it works." He laughed slightly and apparated away, leaving Mrs Granger and Minerva alone.

Minerva lost her composure for a moment and let out a sigh, before turning to face Mrs Granger.

"How is she Minerva?" The woman asked, inviting Minerva to sit down for the first time since entering the room.

"She is well enough, considering." Minerva answered, taking a seat. "She is... Reluctant to leave the cottage. It seems as though her year in the wilderness has turned her somewhat wild."

"What do you mean?" Mrs Granger asked.

"She seems to have forgotten some of the basics, shall we say. She is constantly on high alert, I would wager that she has not slept for more than a few hours a night... I cannot tell if she is getting better or not, though it has only been a few days." There was a long silence. "One of her main worries was, in fact, you." Minerva began. "She admitted to me that she placed a memory charm on both you and Mr Granger shortly before the war, and sent the two of you to Australia." Mrs Granger nodded. "She was not the one to retrieve you."

"No, she wasn't... Someone from the Ministry, I can't remember his name now, found us and replaced our memories." There was another long pause.

"May I ask where Mr Granger is?" Minerva spoke, immediately regretting doing so at the look on the woman's face before her.

"I imagine he's in the pub... That's where he spends all of his time and money." Minerva's heart sank, before she remembered that Hermione would feel her emotions through their bond and she quickly clamped down on her feelings. "I hope that now 'Mione's back, he'll get his act together. He only started drinking because he couldn't cope with her disappearing..."

"Do you want me to be here when you tell him that she is back, Mrs Granger?" The other woman pulled a face.

"Call me Jean, and no, but thank you. I'll tell him after he sobers up tomorrow morning." Minerva nodded and stood up.

"I think perhaps I have been away from Hermione for too long." Jean nodded and reached her arms out to hug Minerva.

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter, I trust that you will keep her safe."

"I will." Minerva replied with absolute certainty, before apparating back to her cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva arrived outside of the wards to her cottage, making her way into her small garden and rushing into the house. She felt an intense amount of anxiety that was difficult for her to control, even though she knew she was not experiencing her own feelings here.

"Hermione?" Minerva called, hoping to alert Hermione to her presence instead of catching the younger witch by surprise.

"Thank Merlin you're back." A voice rushed out from seemingly nowhere, before the owner of the voice appeared before Minerva. "You can't leave me for that long again."

"Well perhaps next time you can be the one to talk to your family." Minerva snapped, instantly regretting it. "I am sorry for that." She spoke quickly. "That was not fair."

"It's fine-" Hermione started.

"It is not-" Minerva tried to reply, stopping her speech when Hermione held up a hand.

"I imagine you had a... Stressful time at my mothers, and I don't think my rather intense feelings being piled on top of your own was helpful." Minerva sighed.

"That does not excuse what I said." Hermione smiled, her hand finding Minerva's arm and squeezing slightly for a small moment.

"No, but it explains it." There was a long pause as Minerva took of her cloak, draping it over the back of a chair before moving to make herself a cup of tea. Hermione watched, finding the woman's movements comforting.

"Tea?" Minerva asked, looking up momentarily to see Hermione nod, and then she resumed her task. "It is rather unsettling to be stared at, Hermione." Minerva teased, handing a steaming mug to Hermione and gesturing for the two of them to sit down.

"Sorry," Hermione started. "I find it calming to watch you." Minerva smiled warmly and waved a hand dismissively.

"Then by all means, do continue." The two women shared a laugh before the mood turned serious. "Naturally, I was asked when you would be back. Or at least up to visitors." Hermione nodded, tucking a strand of unruly hair behind her ear.

"I thought as much... I think... I think maybe I'd be up to seeing my parents." Hermione's voice cracked as tears sprang to her eyes. She coughed to clear her throat and wiped her face. "How are they?" She asked tentatively.

"They are well. Your mother is aware of our bond." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and Minerva felt a surge of fear strike through her. "Do not worry, she seems accepting."

"And my dad?" There was a long pause in which Minerva avoided making eye contact with Hermione. "Minerva? Just tell me the truth." There was a sigh before Minerva spoke.

"Your mother had the impression that he would have been at the pub." Hermione pulled a face.

"He doesn't drink, really. Maybe a glass of wine with the Sunday dinner but... He's just not that kind of person..."

"Apparently your father has taken to drinking in recent months." Hermione pulled another face and Minerva continued. "In order to cope with-"

"Me. My disappearance." Hermione interrupted. "It's my fault."

"You must not blame yourself Hermione." Hermione shook her head and pushed herself away from the table, knocking her chair over in the process.

"How can I not?!" Her hands raked their way through her unruly hair as she paced the kitchen. "I need to see them." Minerva's eyes widened in shock but she schooled her features back into unreadable. "Will you take me to them?" Minerva nodded and within moments they were outside The Granger's house.

"Are you certain about this?" Minerva asked, feeling Hermione's anxiety pulsing through their bond. Hermione nodded resolutely and raised her hand to knock on the door, before pausing and letting her hand fall to the door handle, her anxiety heightened as she let herself into her childhood home.

"Hello?" Mrs Granger called from the living room, "John, is that you?" Hermione didn't respond, she couldn't. The sound of her mother's voice had rendered her speechless.

"Mrs Granger-" Minerva started, wanting to fill the silence, but not needing to carry on as the woman herself came to the front door. She stopped dead in her steps once she saw her daughter, tears sprang immediately to her eyes.

"Hermione..." The whisper barely crossed the room, but to Hermione it was almost deafening. It silenced all of her thoughts and before she knew it she had taken the final steps towards her mother and wrapped her arms around her tight. Minerva felt as though she was intruding, so she quietly slipped outside to give the women some privacy.

A short walk around the side of the front garden found Minerva a small bench, shrouded by bushes and flowers arced above her, and despite the night air carrying a chill, she couldn't really feel it as she sat and contemplated. She hadn't had much time to really stop and think since she had set off to find Hermione, which had been just over a week ago. She knew that her primary concern now was to help Hermione overcome the impact the last few years of her life had had on her. She also knew that, somehow, the two of them were now bound, and that was a union that would last a lifetime. It brought with it some perks, but also some cons. Having the ability to share emotions could come in useful, but currently it was taking a huge toll on Minerva. Hermione's emotions were often unstable and always intense. Minerva knew that in time, the girl would settle and learn to control her emotions, and it was just a waiting game to see when that happened. She had no idea how long she had been sat there, but a spike through her bond brought her out of her musings and a sense of dread that wasn't her own filled her. She heard Hermione call her name, acute hearing noting the panic laced in the girls voice. Minerva rushed back inside, finding Hermione on the doorstep with her wand drawn.

"What is it?" Minerva asked as Hermione wrapped her arms around her, an intense surge of relief rippled through the two women.

"Where did you get to?" Hermione asked, attempting to avoid Minerva's question but answering it all the same.

"Apologies. How is your mother?" Hermione once again didn't answer, but wrapped her fingers around a slim wrist and pulled Minerva inside, gently leading the woman to the living room.

"Minerva... I can't begin to thank you enough for everything that you have done-" Mrs Granger began as soon as Minerva entered the room. The Scottish witch opened her mouth to argue that she didn't need thanks but Mrs Granger continued. "'Mione has been telling me about your bond, and what that means... I know it doesn't mean much but I wanted you to know that you have my blessing." Mrs Granger took a rattling breath as tears spilled down her face. "I cannot think of anyone else I would trust more with my daughter, and I want you to know that you will always have a place in this family." Minerva let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"I cannot tell you what your words mean to me, Mrs Granger." Hermione's mother laughed and threw her arms around Minerva.

"Call me Jean!" She said, before lowering her voice. "Thank you." She whispered with complete sincerity. Minerva hugged Jean back before the two women separated. Hermione stood watching them with a rare, genuine smile on her face. The smile faltered at a noise at the front door, and Jean moved to the window to see what was making the noise.

"Is that dad?" Hermione asked, her voice small. Jean nodded.

"Yes... Now, 'Mione, you need to remember that he is not himself right now." Jean rushed out and Minerva felt a surge of adrenaline that, this time, actually originated from her. She tried to focus on calming thoughts, and by doing this, push calming feelings through the bond in order to calm Hermione. Jean moved past the two women towards the front door, opening it and talking to Mr Granger in hushed tones. Minerva couldn't make out what was being said.

"You're _ly_ ing!" A shout resonated through the house, making both Hermione and Minerva start. More hushed talking came from Jean, which seemed to get clearer and louder as the two Granger's walked further inside the house. The talking, and footsteps, stopped at the threshold to the living room as Mr Granger noticed his wife was not the only person in the house. "No..." He whispered, "you really are here..." He continued.

"Hi dad." Hermione spoke quietly, watching as those two words seemed to sober up the man before her, he walked slowly towards her as though he didn't want to scare her away, before he stretched his arms out, and, like she always had, she walked right into them. Minerva looked on as Jean cried behind her husband and daughter, their reunion was very moving and Minerva found herself wiping a tear from her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

The touching reunion was short lived when Hermione's father stepped back and promptly threw up on the floor, the look on Jean's face made it obvious that this wasn't the first time he had done such a thing but before she could step away to get something to clean it up, Minerva scourgified the carpet. Hermione shot her a thankful smile, before her features morphed into a look of concern as her father began retching. Jean helped him to sit down before rushing off to get a glass of water.

"Is there anything we can do to sober him up?" Hermione asked, looking at Minerva with hopeful eyes. The Scottish witch thought for a moment before nodding.

"There is a potion... It will make him very ill for a few moments." Hermione gestured to the now clean spot on the carpet.

"More ill than that?" She moved to sit next to her father and keep him from slumping over. Minerva silently swept from the room passing Jean on the way, and headed towards the kitchen to begin brewing the potion. It wasn't a particularly tricky potion to make, however it had been some years since Minerva last made it. She shook this idea from her head and began transfiguring a mug into something larger to brew the potion in.

Back in the living room, Jean was lifting the glass of water to her husbands lips, Hermione using her sleeve to wipe drops that didn't make it into his mouth.

"Ssssorry-" John slurred. "Don't want you... To see me like... This." The man tried to hide his face from his daughter, in his uncoordinated movements he knocked the glass in Jean's hand, sloshing water over himself. "Dammit!"

"Dad," Hermione began placing a calming hand on his shoulder, "it's fine. Minerva's working on a potion that will make you feel better."

"Ssstill sssorry." His eyes blinked sleepily and he smiled a half grin at his daughter. "Love you." She smiled back.

"Love you too." Minerva re-entered the room with a bucket in one hand and a small glass of something that looked entirely unappealing in the other. "Now dad, I need you to drink this." She said to her father, taking the glass off Minerva. "All of it?" She whispered and the Scottish witch nodded. "You have to drink all of it, and it will make you feel much better." The man took the glass off of his daughter and knocked the entire contents back like a large shot. Minerva quickly pushed the bucket between his legs and his bodies reaction to the potion was almost instantaneous. The Scottish witch looked away as the man was violently sick, the noises were enough to remind her of her own experiences with the potion and she cringed, knowing that it would be over soon. Not too long after this thought crossed through her mind had the noises stopped, and before anyone could speak she banished the bucket.

"How are you feeling, Mr Granger?" She asked, her voice formal and every bit 'Headmistress McGonagall'.

"Sober." He answered and Minerva smirked. She knew that the man was more than likely wrestling with a monstrous hangover, and on top of that he had all of the emotional upheaval the arrival of Hermione had caused.

"I am going to go and tidy up the mess I created in your kitchen," Minerva joked to Jean, before stepping from the room and leaving the family to have a much needed chat.

Minerva used this time to think about what may change now Hermione was back in contact with her family. It wouldn't be fair of her to expect Hermione to stay with her, and despite how much she wanted to spend time with her young soul mate, she'd never ask her to chose between her family and her ex-professor. Minerva shook her head to free herself from her thoughts, it wouldn't do well for Hermione to feel her doubt at the minute and she was likely having an emotional conversation with her parents. Despite finding Hermione, Minerva knew her own life was only going to get more confusing and potentially problematic. She was never one to view the world with rose-tinted glasses, and she knew that her partnership with the young Gryffindor was bound to raise questions and accusations. She knew that her own stoicism would allow her to bear the brunt of people's opinions, but Hermione was still so fragile and the bond between them was still relatively new. There had been little to no physical contact, no conversation of the bond between them other than acknowledgement that it was in fact there. There were more important matters at the forefront of both of their minds, such as Hermione's reintegration with the world, and the impact her time out had had on her. There were a lot of people that wanted to see Hermione back, but they would be expecting the old Hermione, and Minerva was certain that Hermione no longer existed. The girl she had found in the woods was almost feral, fiercely paranoid, quick to anger and intensely vulnerable. She was still yet to open up about what had led to her running away, and what had happened during her time away. Minerva knew that at the crux of this was the effect of the war, and something that had happened while the 'Golden Trio' had been on the run. The Scottish witch had spent time with Harry discussing what they had been up to on their search for horcruxes, what he had told her had ached her heart. The young Mr Potter had told her that the three of them had been subject to torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, and that was what had broken Hermione. Her friend spoke through tears as he told Minerva how Hermione was dragged into a separate room, fighting and feisty, and when she returned hours later, she was a shell. She had never been the same since that day but had always maintained that nothing other than a few Cruciatus curse's had happened.

"You've been in here a while." A soft voice interrupted her thoughts and she whipped around quickly.

"Have I?" She asked, and Hermione nodded slowly, leaning against the kitchen door she had closed behind her.

"About an hour and a half." The young girl sighed. "My parents have asked if I'll stay here." Minerva didn't speak and Hermione carried on. "So I came to ask you..." Minerva turned back to the worktop, facing away from Hermione so she didn't see the look of disappointment cross her face.

"You do not require my permission to move back home, dear." Minerva spoke, taking great care to ensure that her voice didn't betray her feelings.

"No, but I do need your permission to stay with you." Hermione spoke, she had silently crossed the kitchen and was stood behind Minerva, who had turned around at what the younger witch had said. "Minerva... I know at the minute there are other things we need to work through before we embark on a relationship but do not think, for one moment, that that effects the depth of my feelings for you." Hermione tentatively took both of Minerva's hands in her own. "You are not the only one who feels the connection we have, don't forget that." And with a courage that was innately Gryffindor, Hermione leaned forwards and placed a soft kiss on softer lips. After a few seconds of pure bliss, she pulled back, emerald and chocolate locked and both women smiled.

"Of course you can stay with me, Hermione." Minerva replied. "Will your parents be unhappy with that?" Hermione shrugged, making Minerva chuckle.

"They might, but ultimately they want me to be happy and go back to being _me._ I know right now I'm neither of those things, but I know that to be happy again I need to be with you." Tears were flowing freely now between both women, and Minerva reached up with her hands to wipe the tears from Hermione's face, Hermione's hands came up to wrap fingers around slender wrists and they stood, holding on to one another for a while until the reality of what they had to do could no longer be ignored.

"Perhaps we should return to your parents." Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led through her childhood home by the woman she was falling in love with. As soon as they entered the living room, Mr Granger stood and extended his hand to Minerva, who extended her own and shook hands with the man.

"I can't thank you enough for finding our 'Mione." Minerva opened her mouth to deflect the compliment but Mr Granger continued. "And Jean tells me that the two of you share a bond of sorts. Honestly, I can't say I'm completely comfortable with the notion but if anyone has proved themselves to be worthy, it is you." Hermione blushed a deep red, and stared at the floor while Minerva struggled to find a response. It was Jean who broke the awkward silence.

"I've packed you a case, darling. We have decided that if you want to, you may stay with Minerva under one condition... We can still keep in touch with you, _very regularly_." Hermione nodded enthusiastically before looking to Minerva.

"There is no reason why you cannot visit, Mrs Gra- Jean." The Scottish witch spoke. "The only obstacle is that I reside in Scotland. However, I can see about having a muggle telephone installed and I am certain I could connect your fireplace to the one in my home. Perhaps that will make things easier." Hermione grinned at the woman's apparent readiness to accommodate her and her family.

"Connect the fireplace?" John asked, confusion evident on his face and in his voice. Hermione sighed exasperatedly, but the rare twinkle in her eyes showed she wasn't serious.

"It's the floo network dad, I've told you about this a million times!" John chuckled.

"So you have, I remember now."


End file.
